


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #34 -- Masturbation

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [34]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben has some self-exploration time.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #34 -- Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Sorry Poe doesn't really make an appearance here. I'll make it up to you next story.

It’s the first time that he is actually on his own to masturbate, and Ben admits that he is a bit excited about this. Even lying on the bed, legs spread, he has to admit he has never really explored his own body before.

Ben trails his hands over his chest, over his nipples. He hasn’t thought of how...hard they feel, how tight, but he notices now, by the stars. He notices how they feel like angles and planes in comparison to Poe’s curvier body, how his stomach seems to be a frustrating mix of a flat upper belly and a soft lower belly. His stomach...it feels good to trail his hands over his stomach and towards his groin, investigating, exploring. He trails his hands along the insides of his thighs, feeling how sensitive they are. Every part of his body now feels sensitive when Ben trails his hands over it, all over them. It’s as if there’s a heightened sort of sensitivity.

His shaft is already stirring, wet, curving towards his belly, hard. He takes himself in hand, remembering what Poe said about the areas back there that need attention. His testicles.

He stands up. With the other hand, it takes a while to find them, but it’s more than worth it when he does. It feels good palming himself, tugging, tickling, trying to figure out which sensation feels good. And all the while, he pictures Poe’s voice guiding him. “You’re doing so well, love. You’re doing beautifully.”

There’s a tightness, a warmth that swells inside him before he’s coming again, and it’s a wonderful feeling even as it sprays his belly with white. Cleaning himself up, he feels worn, warm, happy -- and he knows he can’t wait to try this again. 


End file.
